Oh, Be a Fine Girl Kiss Me
by Nagisa Yoriko
Summary: Lien kepada Alfred. "Jadilah pemuda baik dan bantu pekerjaanku./ Alfred kepada Lien. "Jadilah gadis baik dan cium aku."/ Kisah singkat ketika gadis Vietnam dan pemuda Amerika menanam padi di sawah./ AmeViet (STAR Pair). AU-setting, canon-facts.


**A/N:** Akhirnya bisa bikin fic Star Pair (AmeViet) :), saya suka mereka karena Vietnam yang _tsuntsun_-kalem dan dewasa mengimbangi Alfred yang heboh 'seperti itu' :3 hihi. Untuk semua penyuka Star Pair, semoga menghibur :D

**Disclaimer: **Hetalia © Hidekazu Himaruya, cover bukan milikku. Tidak ada keuntungan materi apapun yang saya dapatkan dari pembuatan fanfiksi ini.

**Warning:** AU, mungkin OOC, bukan personifikasi negara, _human name, simple-fic._

**Pairing:** America – Vietnam (Alfred F. Jones – Lien Nguyen).

* * *

.

**Oh, Be a Fine Girl Kiss Me**

_~cukup turuti saja kataku~_

_._

* * *

Langkah-langkah kaki nampak bersesuaian menyusuri pematang sawah, sepasang manusia berbeda ras terlihat bergegas seiring matahari yang mulai merangkak naik. Ini adalah kali kesekian Alfred—mahasiswa pertukaran yang datang ke Vietnam untuk mempelajari budaya—turut serta membantu kegiatan keluarga _host family_-nya dalam menjalani aktivitas sehari-hari. Adalah keluarga petani Nguyen yang menjadi keluarga asuh Alfred sementara pemuda itu berada di sini.

"Lien, aku tidak menyangka akan belajar menanam padi darimu, seorang pahlawan harus menguasai semua ilmu, ahaha!"

Si gadis berambut lurus sepunggung, kemudian menggubris ucapan pemuda sembilanbelas tahun itu. "Kau perlu tahu bagaimana petani tradisional bekerja, Tuan Pahlawan."

Telapak kaki tanpa alas itu mulai menjejak tanah gembur persawahan keluarga Nguyen. Alfred sedikit mengerjap ketika untuk pertama kalinya, ia merasa tekstur tanah yang lembut itu menyentuh kulitnya. Tentu saja, di Amerika tidak ada yang seperti ini. Iris sewarna langit biru Alfred kemudian menatap si gadis Indocina yang tengah mengikat rambutnya—menyisakan anak rambut yang terjuntai di sisi kanan dan kiri wajahnya. Lien akan mulai bekerja.

"Nah, yang seperti rumput ini namanya adalah bibit padi, Alfred," ucap Lien tenang, sembari menunjuk ke arah bibit-bibit padi yang terletak dalam keranjang yang masing-masing telah mereka bawa.

Pemuda Amerika menjentikkan jarinya. "_Okay_, lalu ... lalu?"

Tipikal Alfred yang selalu antusias dalam semua hal, di satu sisi membuat Lien merasa senang dalam mengajarkan hal apapun padanya. Namun, di sisi lain, membuat gadis itu terkadang perlu maklum juga akan hal-hal yang membuat Alfred terdistraksi.

"Wow! Kau tak pernah bercerita padaku, Lien! Bahwa di sawah aku akan bisa melihat banteng seperti di Spanyol!"

Lien menautkan alisnya. "Kau bicara apa sih, Alfred? Itu kerbau."

Tapi, gadis bermata sipit itu sudah terlambat memberitahu Alfred, yang sudah dalam kecepatan kilat telah mendekati kerbau yang tengah membajak sawah—tak jauh dari mereka. Iris hitam Lien hanya mampu terpaku ketika melihat Alfred segera melepas kemeja lengan pendek birunya—menyisakan kaus dalam, lalu mengibas-ibasan kemeja itu di hadapan kerbau selayaknya matador.

Oh, astaga. Lien tahu betul, Alfred adalah pemuda pintar, kalau tidak mana mungkin ia bisa menjadi mahasiswa pertukaran budaya di negerinya dan mampu dengan baik membaur dengan masyarakat sekitar rumahnya selama satu bulan ini. Namun, kecerdasannya sepertinya berbanding lurus dengan hal-hal gila yang dilakukannya.

"Jangan _idiot_, Alfred. Itu kerbau, bukan banteng. Dan berhentilah berkhayal kalau kau seorang matador," ucap Lien yang telah menghampiri pemuda seusia dengannya itu.

Gelak tawa khas terdengar memecah keheningan pagi hari. "Ahahaha! Habis, aku tidak pernah melihat hewan ini di Amerika," jawab Alfred sembari melihat gerakan kerbau berukuran besar itu yang bergerak lambat.

Lien Nguyen lantas berjalan mendekati Alfred, gadis itu melepas topi capingnya, sedikit berjinjit lalu serta-merta memakaikannya pada si pemuda Amerika. "Turuti kataku. Jadilah pemuda baik dan bantu pekerjaanku."

Alfred sedikit terkejut ketika Lien tak sungkan memakaikan topi caping itu padanya. Ia tersenyum lebar dan tidak punya pilihan lain, selain mengacungkan jempolnya.

.

.

"Jadi, begini. Kau tancapkan akarnya ke dalam tanah, tapi jangan sampai semua bagiannya tercelup air ... bisa-bisa bibit padinya malah mati." Lien memberi instruksi sambil memeragakan bagaimana cara menanam padi yang benar kepada pemuda berkulit putih itu.

"Aku mengerti, Lien! Mudah, kok. Pahlawan pasti akan melakukannya dengan baik, ahahaha!" ucap Alfred bersemangat.

Gadis berkulit kuning itu tersenyum simpul. "Baiklah, aku percayakan sisi ini padamu. Aku akan menanam padi dari sisi yang lain," ucap Lien sebelum berjalan menuju sisi sawah yang berbeda dengan Alfred.

Tangan Lien menancapkan akar bibit padi ke dalam tanah gembur—yang sudah terairi—itu. Ia menatanya dalam sebuah barisan horisontal sembari berjalan menyamping ke kiri, dan apabila satu baris petak sawah telah selesai ditanami, maka ia mulai kembali baris setelahnya. Bulir keringat mulai terlihat di kulit kuning Lien, kala mentari mulai memancarkan sinar hangat ke seluruh penjuru negeri yang terletak di bagian utara Asia Tenggara itu.

Satu jam berlalu, dua manusia berbeda kewarganegaraan itu akhirnya memutuskan untuk beristirahat di pondok sederhana yang ada di sekitar petakan sawah milik keluarga Nguyen. Iris gelap gadis itu menatap Alfred yang belepotan dengan tanah, biar sajalah sesekali orang asing turun ke sawah begini, tidak setiap tahun juga, 'kan?

"_I did it_, Lien! _Yahoo_!"

Pemuda Amerika itu mengepalkan kedua tangannya ke atas—terlihat sangat gembira karena telah menyelesaikan bagiannya, menanam padi di sisi yang berlainan dengan Lien. Gadis berambut hitam itu menatap puas dengan hasil kerja Alfred, ia harus mengakui jika pemuda itu serius maka semuanya akan normal-normal saja.

"Lihat dirimu, Alfred," ucap Lien sambil tersenyum simpul—meskipun sebenarnya ia ingin mengikik geli.

"Aku, memangnya kenapa? Semakin tampan, ya? Kalau belepotan tanah begini? Ahahaha," canda pemuda itu.

"Dasar bodoh," Lien membuang mukanya ke arah lain.

Gadis itu kemudian mengeluarkan bungkusan berisi makanan kecil untuk mereka. Ia menyodorkan kotak bekal berisi beberapa Banh Phu The dan Giò yang telah sengaja ia buat pagi-pagi sekali. "Meski ini bukan burger, kuharap bisa mengganjal perutmu sebelum kita kembali nanti, Alfred."

Si pemuda berkacamata lantas melepas topi caping yang semula bertengger di kepala dan meletakannya di bangku pondok yang kosong.

"Akan kumakan apapun buatanmu, Lien. Meskipun itu bukan burger. Namun, sebelum itu," Alfred menjeda kalimatnya sejenak.

"Namun sebelum itu ... apa? Jangan aneh-aneh, Al. Ini sawah, bukan Hollywood. Tak akan ada sutradara yang akan merekam aksi gilamu."

Alfred mengerling. "Aku sudah bekerja membantumu dengan baik, 'kan? Jadi, aku ingin meminta sedikit imbalan."

Lien menghela napas—seharusnya, ia ingat bahwa Alfred adalah orang yang taktikal. "Asal kau tidak memintaku untuk memberimu bayaran saja."

Alih-alih menyodorkan telapak tangan kanannya sebagai gestur meminta uang, pemuda itu merapatkan posisi duduknya di sebelah Lien.

"Lien, cukup turuti kataku. Jadilah gadis baik dan cium aku."

Kedua mata gadis itu membulat, serasa di-skakmat oleh ucapannya sendiri ketika menyuruh Alfred diam dan membantunya tadi. Sama seperti Alfred, rupanya ia tidak punya pilihan lain selain menuruti perkataannya.

"Da-dasar curang! Pastikan tidak ada orang yang melihat dan ingat hanya sekali ini," ucap gadis itu bernada tegas, dengan gurat tipis yang terlihat di wajah putih kekuningannya.

"Ahahaha!"

Alfred rupanya girang setelah memastikan tidak ada siapapun yang melihat mereka. Dan satu kecupan dari gadis Vietnam itu, akhirnya mendarat di pipi kanan pemuda Amerika.

**.**

**.**

**.**

**[end]**

* * *

**Fun Facts:**

[1] Vietnam merupakan salah satu negara agraris di Asia Tenggara, seperti Indonesia. Merupakan negara dengan pembuat pupuk fosfat terbesar di ASEAN.

[2] Suku bangsa Indocina yang mendiami Vietnam, Laos dan sekitarnya memang bermata sipit dan berkulit kuning seperti layaknya orang-orang Asia Timur.

[3] Banh Phu The dan Giò merupakan jenis jajanan pasar khas Vietnam. Banh Phu The adalah kue berwarna hijau yang dibuat dari kelapa dicampur dengan sari nanas, rasanya manis. Sementara Giò adalah kue olahan pisang seperti nagasari kalau di Indonesia hanya berbeda warna dan tampilannya, rasanya manis dan gurih.

[4] Judul dan ide terinspirasi dari OBAFGKM yang merupakan klasifikasi spektra bintang dalam ilmu astronomi, sangat lazim digunakan sebagai penanda intensitas suhu bintang mulai dari O yang sangat panas hingga M yang sangat dingin. Untuk lebih mudah mengingat urutannya, orang-orang menggunakan kalimat 'Oh Be a Fine Girl Kiss Me'.

.

**A/N:**

Syukurlah, akhirnya saya bisa nyumbang fic untuk arsip AmeViet yang bahkan masih kurang dari lima #sedih. AmeViet adalah pair yang saya ship karena keterkaitan sejarah mereka yang nyesek, tapi sudah hobi saya untuk bikin fic yang fluffy. Terima kasih sudah membaca, reviewnya ditunggu ya~


End file.
